


Frightened (Garnetxoc Oneshot)

by Mayomayomay



Series: Inspired by To Pieces For You [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breasts, Corrupted Gems, Crying, F/F, Fear, Futanari, Multi, Mystery, Other, Psychological Trauma, Repressed Memories, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayomayomay/pseuds/Mayomayomay
Summary: Falls directly in chapter 61





	Frightened (Garnetxoc Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Pieces For You (Steven Universe Story) (Editing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210079) by [Mayomayomay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayomayomay/pseuds/Mayomayomay). 



Garnet  
  
  
"...I'm frightened..."She whispered.  
  
  
Her tears had stopped and she was suddenly back to normal.  
I searched her face asking a silent question.  
"...Of losing myself again...to my mind...to my memories."  
She was speaking vaguely but she knew something of these effects. Her odd behavior as of late. It hadn't gone unnoticed. All this mystery...she was a mystery. I trusted Bixbite but when it came to this...I never knew where to start.  
"Bixbite..."  
"...I had to save her Garnet....I had to save her...I'd do anything to save her...I'd do anything to save you too..."  
She was speaking in circles and it was frustrating but Sapphire urged Ruby to be patient...this was like a puzzle and if I wanted to help my partner I needed to wait.  
"...S-Should we...I have just spent my last remaining time with you?" She whispered.  
I focused back on her, my hand still caressing her face.

"...I'd jump at the chance to spend forever with you too." It was barely a whisper.  
I didn't know what to say other than that.  
She was confused so I just kissed her.  
After a moment I grabbed her waist as I pulled away but it was the way that she was looking at me that drew me back.  
She called out when I dragged her to the floor but she didn't complain.  
I drew her closer to me wondering what I was doing. Why here? Why now?  
And why was she allowing me to?

Maybe she didn't-  
I tensed and looked back into her eyes...

  
There wasn't the usual timidness there or embarrassment. She pressed my hand against her more firmly. There was a longing, a care, a plea.

  
 I felt something different for once, a wild ferocity, a fire...I usually fought to control.  
Seeing her reassurance and feeling the reassurance...  
When she released my hand that she'd held to her warm sex I grabbed the front of her uniform and ripped it.  
I'm not proud to say but I ripped it...  
Her eyes widened for only a moment before the act was forgiven and forgotten with a kiss alone.  
My quick hands hadn't given her the chance to send her uniform away from her body.  
I could see her markings peeping out of her now ruined uniform. They circled around her chest which rose and fell with her breathing.  
I'd seen her body before and it would never get old.  
I grasped her breasts and stroke them gently thumbing her nipples before coming closer. I think I surprised her when I drew one into my mouth. I learned swiftly just how sensitive she was there. I kneaded and teased the other while I continued to torment her sucking and nipping all the while listening to her cries of pleasure.  
Where no oddly meant yes and yes meant yes. My future vision alone helped me to know what she really meant. What she really wanted.  
I pressed her breasts closer as my visor vanished from my face. I caressed both nipple repeatedly as I felt her squirm under me.  
When I glanced up I see her watching me through her cries, hands covering her face...I nipped at her earning something between a moan and a cry as she arched into me.  
When I released her and she relaxed finally, panted her pleasure I figured we might as well be rid of the ruined uniform.   
The rip echoed throughout the room.  
As soon as it did she grasped my shoulders and grappling me.  
I grabbed her hips and gazed over her gasping sweating body.  
"...Garnet...take my fear away like you have many times before...love me..." She begged. "...make me never forget..."  
As soon as she felt my shifted sex underneath her I was surprised when she lifted up and we positioned together.   
With her other hand, she clawed at my uniform desperately as tears came to her eyes.  
The uniform was gone.

 In the next moment I thrust inside of her and her down onto me. Not just a moan but a scream of pleasure left her lips.  
I grabbed tightly to what I could of her, to what felt right...

The backs of her thighs fulled both of my gemmed hands and I shuddered, spreading her. She moaned loudly.  
My eyes silently promising to take away the fear, to love, to make her never forget.  
Seeing that was all she needed because she closed her eyes and gently placed her hands just below my chest and moved against me, surprising me.  
I grabbed her to steady her. To help her. She'd never done this before I knew but it didn't matter, not really.  
When she pulled a moan from me she opened her beautiful eyes again to see my startled fluster.  
I grabbed her hips firmly forcing her to be still much to her displeasure.  
She whined low in her throat and I felt her tighten around me urging me to move...  
Slowly I pulled her down onto me. She felt it. She felt it all and she moaned just as slow.

"G-Garnet..." She whispered my name so sweetly that I couldn't help but knock her off her balance just to hear that voice clearer, to have her closer.  
Her arms buckled and her face landed in my chest. I would've laughed because usually, she would have complained but when I caught her two uniquely colored eyes peeking back at me with such vigor, trust, and...love all other thoughts besides her died...  
She cried out startled, "Y-you...you're bigger!" She sounded as if she was in disbelief as she glanced back and moaned out some more, "...it's...filling..."   
I still moved slowly. Her head snapped back up to look at me as she clings. "...w-wait...Garnet...I..."  
I knew very well what I was pressing against inside of her...I just couldn't help it.  
I moaned, "B-Bixbite..."  
That caught her ear the most.  
She relaxed slightly as she looked back at me...  
"...push it...all in,"  
As soon as the words finished leaving her throat she screamed as I ravished her...  
Slowly a smile graced her lips.  
When she grasped my hands from her waist, interlocked them with hers is when I felt something more natural between us.  
It caused me to look up at her in slight surprise as our gems lite up...    
\-----  
**_Iris Agate_**  
I moaned slighted as I finished forming.  
I glanced around the room...

"...Whoops..."

  
"G-Garnet...I...we..." I was suddenly extremely embarrassed. "...W-we fused...while we...I mean...I didn't mean to...uh..." I gulped holding my redden face just to calm seconds later. "It's okay Bixbite...calm down."  
I glanced over my nude body curiously as my counterparts settle ever so slightly. I gasped in surprised as I slipped my fingers into the lower female sex, it was already wet.  
I moaned, "I...w-wait..." I voiced a complaint.  
"Wait? Why?" I answered the complaint sternly.  
  
As I slipped my fingers inside and moaned loudly I felt another one of my hands grasps my working wrist weakly as my fingers continued to stroke inside of me.  
I cried out, "No...not there too...ahh,"  
Another of my hands wrapped around my dripping cock stroking it also.  
"Ahh!...I...we...ahh...more," I shuddered.  
 I groaned.  
"R-relax...u-uh...ah,"  
Words were lost to me as I drowned in my pleasure. The sounds of my throaty moans, the smells of my drooling sexes, and the feel of my slick sweat covered body was too much to bare.  
When my last remaining free hand grasped onto the working wrist that was also helping to bring me delight, I thought we would lose our minds-  
_~It feels soo...good...~_  
Tears spilled down my cheeks as we reached our limit...as _I_ reached my limit...not once, not twice...three times.  
I laid on the floor twitching.  
I think it was safe to say that...  
Bixbite wouldn't forget easy.


End file.
